Life changes
by suzanazoric95
Summary: When Josh Holiday returns from dead after 4 years, he is going to turn Nikki's life on up side. But not just her life. He will mess up with Bomber and Buffer's life. Bomber is getting marrying in couple months and Buffer is having perfect Navy career and perfect girfriend. Determineded to help Nikki to finaly be happy with Josh, will they both find their own happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bomber was happy with her new life. She was preparing her wedding, which should be in couple months. She loved her boyfriend. Ok, love was too strong word, but she respected him. She was 26. Like she could find some big, romantic relationship. She missed her Navy days, but she was happy being a nurse. Bomber didn't have contacts with anybody from Hammersley crew, just with Nikki. Nikki was still single, she still was suffering for ET even if pass almost 4 years. Rest of the crew she didn't see in years. In Bomber's thoughts interupted knock on door. Bomber opened it.  
"Nikki what brings you by?" she asked her pale friend.  
"He is alive." she murmured while her eyes were puffy of crying.  
"Who is alive? What are you talking about?" asked Bomber while she was looking into her friend.  
"I heard Mike and Maxine today in Navcom. They were talking about Robsons..."  
"Nikki..." started Bomber but she was cut of by Nikki.  
"Let me finish. Fulton and Matt Robson kill each other in prison. I heard when Maxine tell that to Mike. He said that he can return back."  
"Who can return back?" asked Bomber confused.  
"Josh is alive." answered Nikki. "I know you think I am crazy, but you have to hear me till end. Mike added that Joshua Holiday could be realised from protection program." finished Nikki.  
"What? He was alive all this years?" asked Bomber and looked into Nikki.  
"Yes. And he knew I was suffering..." said Nikki and start to cry. Bomber hug her friend.  
"It is ok Nikki. Calm down." said Bomber.  
"You have to help me to find him. I must talk with him." said Nikki.  
"But how when you don't have an idea where is he?"  
"I checked. His name now is John Black. He was living in Perth. That is all what I found out." said Nikki. "Please Bec." she whishpered and burst into tears again.  
"I will help you." said Bomber having that strange feeling that she is going to regret this.

HMAS Glory docked into port after finished tour. Their leutenant, Peter Tomaszewski left the ship. He loved Cairns, but much more he liked sight in front of him. Old ship where he used to serve. Old Hammersley was docked by Glory. Hammersley was on repairs. Peter smiled. His time on Hammersley was best time in his life.  
"Pete." said one blonde woman and kissed him.  
"Yvonne." said Peter and smiled on her.  
"They said in Navcom that Glory came back in port." she said and took him for a hand.  
"Our tour ended three days earlier than it was planned. I am waiting now for promotion and for a transfer." answered Pete and took his duffel bag.  
"Do you have any plan for tonight?" she asked.  
"No not really. I am thinking to relax, but if you want we can go somewhere."  
"Sarah and Jimmy are making some party so I thought to we go together." sugested Yvonne.  
"Sure. Why not..." started Peter but he was cutted of with sight in front of him.  
In front of him was standing brown woman. She was different since last time he saw her. She was older and seriously. Her hair was longer, but it was same old Bomber.  
"Hello Buff." she said.  
"Bomber? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised seeing her there.  
"I need to talk with you." she said.  
"Sure. What is it?" asked Buffer.  
"In private." said Bomber and looked in Yvonne.  
"I am Yvonne. His girlfriend." she interupted interested to know who was a woman who was chating with her boyfriend.  
"I am Rebecca. Me and Buff used to serve together." answered Bomber.  
"Excuse me Yvonne." said Buffer.  
"Of course. See ya later." said Yvonne, she kissed him and walk away.  
"What is wrong Bomb?" he asked when he saw that she was pale.  
"You never gonna guess who stand up from dead." she said and looked into him.  
"Who?" asked Buffer.  
"ET." answered Bomber and Buffer laughed.  
"Good joke." he added laughing.  
"It is not a joke Pete. Nikki heard conversation between Mike and Maxine and she show me his new identity." answered Bomber and Buffer looked in her seriously.  
"You are not jocking?"  
"No." answered Bomber and looked into speechless Buffer.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This is one story which idea I get suddenly and tipe it. Let me know what do you think. Should I continue this story?**

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"He was alive all this years?" asked Buffer while he and Bomber were sitting in one small pub near the port.  
"Yes." answered Bomber.  
"How Nikki take it?" asked Buffer and looked into Bomber.  
"She wants to look for him, to talk with him. You don't know all Pete." said Bomber and Buffer again looked in her. She never used his true name before. Things must be bad.  
"Nikki tried to kill herself." she added.  
"What?"  
"After she left Hammersley, she relised Lanselot back in the sea and she drink some pilules with alcohol. I came to her place and saw her unconcious. She was on edge of the death." said Bomber and couple tears rolled down.  
"When I see Joshua Holiday..."  
"I will kill him." finished Bomber. "I look for you because I need a favour. I know I can't ask this for you. You are having a job, girlfriend... But we can't leave Nikki to go on her own can we?" added Bomber.  
"Where is Joshua living?" asked Buffer.  
"Last known adress was in Perth." said Bomber.  
"I can't in another town. I want to help, but I can't..."  
"But you can't leave your precious ship and your girlfriend. I understand." said Bomber and rised. In that moment in pub came Yvonne.  
"Oh I didn't know I will see you here Pete." she said and look in Bomber. "I won't disturb you guys." she added.  
"No need. We finished." said Bomber and went towards door but Buffer stoped her.  
"Wait on a minute Becca." he said while Yvonne was listening their argument.  
"No Pete. I thought that she is your friend. But now I see that you care only for yourself. Don't worry Pete, stay on your board and by your girlfriend." said Bomber and walk away.  
"I am an idiot." said Buffer.  
"What was all about it?" asked Yvonne.  
"That is a long story. I have to go home." he said.  
"I will go with you and you can tell me that story." she said and followed him.

Bomber came home. Nikki was still there together with Bomber's fiancee-John.  
"Nikki pack your things." said Bomber when she entered in.  
"Why? What is going on?" asked Nikki and looked into her.  
"We will go in Perth and we will find ET even if we have to look under every rock on the world." said Bomber.  
"We?" asked Nikki now being confused.  
"Yes we. I am going with you. Now go home and pack your things." said Bomber. Nikki smiled on her friend and hugged her.  
"Thanks Bec. I won't forget you that." she said and went out.  
"You are going into the Perth?" asked John and followed her towards bedroom.  
"Yes." answered Bomber while she was putting couple things in bag.  
"And you didn't even ask me what I think about it."  
"I didn't know that I need your permision for doing anything." answered Bomber sarcasticly.  
"If we are going to get married we have to be open one to each other and maybe say where we planing to go." said John. "Stop packing and look at me." he added and took her for her arm.  
"Let me go." said Bomber and yanked her arm away.  
"Do you love me?" he asked her.  
"Of course!" said Bomber and went in lounge room. John sighed in frustration and followed her again.  
"But you never say it!"  
"Oh sorry I didn't know that I must say it every day." answered Bomber again being sarcastic.  
"Who is this guy? Why are you still keeping this photos?" said John and threw some photos on table.  
"I can't believe you were searching my things." said Bomber and approach to table and took photos. Bomber look in them. That photos she didn't see in years. The most of these photos were from last fishing trip what ET organised. She, Nikki, Buff, ET and Spider were on most photos. But then she saw what pissed John so much. On almost every photo, Buffer had his arm around Bomber.  
"If you think on this guy..." started Bomber and pointed on Buffer. "...he was just a good mate." she finished.  
"Good mate ha?" said John sarcasticly and show her couple more photos. Bomber took them. There were three of them. On all of them were she and Buffer. First was in some pub and she was sitting in his lap because there wasn't any place around the table, but probably reason for John's angriness was Buffer's arm what was around Bomber's waist. Second photo was from fishing trip, ET had his arm around Nikki, Buffer's arm was threw around Bomber's shoulders. And last of the photos Bomber really didn't know who pictured it. She smiled when she saw that photo. She remembered that day. Buffer came to her in galley and he teased her about something. She splush him with water. Of course he didn't stay still. He took a bottle of water and gain her around the ship. He gain her on the deck. He took her for an arm and she lose her balance and fell in his arms. In that moment someone pictured it. Week later they both get these photos in their cabins with note 'you two really make a great couple'. They both were suspecting that author was 2Dads.  
"We were mates. Nothing more." said Bomber.  
"Mates? On all this photos, he was having his arm around you." yelled John.  
"We didn't have anything." said Bomber and tried to pass by him.  
"But would you like to you two did had?"  
"No, of course not." amswered Bomber. "If you are going to be jelaous on every guy it is better..."  
"What?" asked John.  
"To we quit." finished Bomber.  
"You are leaving me?" asked John and rise his eyebrows.  
"Yes. I can't live with someone who is ready to made my life full of jelaousy." answered Bomber.  
"Ok Rebecca. Your wish." he said and went out and almost kick Nikki on the ground.  
"What was all about that?" asked Nikki when she saw Bomber collecting photos.  
"I think I just left John." answered Bomber.  
"What?" asked Nikki and sit on sofa.  
"Well he saw some photos." said Bomber. "And he became a jelaous on Buffer." she added and give photos to Nikki.  
"Well I can see why he was jelaous." said Nikki when she saw photos.  
"Why?"  
"You two look like a couple. On example, look this photo. You are sitting in his lap or this, you two looked just like me and Josh." said Nikki pointing on two photos.  
"On this photo where I am sitting in his lap it was because there wasn't anymore place for table. And on this second was just friendly hug nothing more." answered Bomber.  
"Whatever you say Bec." said Nikki with smile. "Are we ready?" she added.  
"Yes we are." answered Bomber.

"Why are you going in another town to find some guy who was so selphish?" asked Yvonne while Buffer was packing himself.  
"Because he is my mate. And I can't left Nikki on her own." answered Buffer.  
"She is having that Rebecca." said Yvonne.  
"But I can't left them on their own." said Buffer.  
"Them or her?" asked Yvonne.  
"What do you think?" asked Buffer.  
"I saw how you looked in her in the port."  
"In who?" asked Buffer.  
"In Rebecca. I saw your look."  
"Oh pass it away Yv. Me and Bomber are just friends." said Buffer and take his bag.  
"But you will like to have her in your bed, won't you?"  
"For Christ sake, we are friends. Nothing more!" yelled Buffer. "I will call you when I came back." he added and left his house.

"Probably I will return here alone." said Bomber while she was putting her and Nikki's things in car.  
"We will." corected Buffer when he joined them.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Nikki.  
"Well I can't left you two on your own. Bomber said that she would kill Joshua when she see him..." jocked Buffer.  
"I was angry." said Bomber and smiled.  
"Lets go girls. We have a long road in front of us." said Buffer.  
"I am sitting on back. I want to sleep." said Nikki and entered in car.  
"Thanks." said Bomber and smiled on Buffer.  
"You're welcome." said Buffer and winked. They entered in car and start their trip.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So here is one more chapter of this story. Let me know what do you think about it? Trip began for Nikki, Buffer and Bomber. I will tell you all that this trip will change their life, especially Buffer's and Bomber's life.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bomber glanced on back seat. Nikki was sleeping.  
"You are tired? If you want we can change." sugested Buffer.  
"No thanks Buff." answered Bomber. "How that you changed your mind?" she added.  
"I couldn't left you two on your own." he answered.  
"Aren't you going AWOL?"  
"No. My tour ended so I am having a shore leave for a month. You?" asked Buffer.  
"I took days off." answered Bomber. "And Yvonne?"  
"She is not happy. Your husband?"  
"I think that I just left my fiancee."  
"He is not happy because you are going on the trip with a guy?"  
"He probably would be much more angry to he knows that you are going too." answered Bomber. "He found some photos from ET's last fishing trip and he assumed we were a couple." she added and they both laughed.  
"I think we should find some place where we gonna sleep. Nikki is comfortable there, while we are straighting our backs here." said Buffer and motioned on Nikki.  
"You are right." said Bomber.  
They were driving for a while and then they find some motel by road.  
"Three rooms please." said Buffer to check guy.  
"Sorry mate. We have just two. One with one bed and second with beds." he answered and put a keys on pult.  
"I will take that with one bed." said Nikki and took a key. "Have a fun guys." she added while she was walking towards the stairs.  
Buffer and Bomber walked in their room. There were two beds.  
"I will take this by window if you don't mind." said Bomber and placed her bag on bed.  
"No. Whatever you like." he answered.  
"Nikki is going to pay me for this." murmured Bomber and crashed on bed.  
"We could easily get a room with one bed for two people..." joked Buffer.  
"That would be a nightmare." said Bomber and they both laughed. Someone knocked on the door. Bomber rised and opened it. It was the check guy.  
"Sorry for disturbing you, but we are expecting a storm so we probably will lose electricity." he said.  
"Ok. Thanks." said Bomber and shut door. "Bloody amazing." she added and looked into Buffer.  
"You sure you don't want to swap for beds?" asked Buffer.  
"No. I saw storms on sea. This is probably gonna be nothing." said Bomber and sit on her bed.  
"Whatever you say." said Buffer and sit on his bed. In that moment blow a wind and opened a window with noice and light hit the sky. Bomber jumped from bed.  
"Is your offer still on?" asked Bomber while Buffer was trying to close the window.  
"I am not sleeping in that bed either." he said because that bed was wright in front of window which wasn't so stabile. "Look if you want we can sleep in one bed. I promise I will be on my side." he said and threw his hands up.  
"Whatever!" murmured Bomber.

In the morning, sun was dancing through the unstabile window. When he fell on Buffer's face he woke up. That bed deffinitly wasn't made for two people. He looked downthere. Bomber was still sleeping. Then he noticed in what position they were sleeping. His one arm was throw around her waists, and another arm was beneath her. Her head was on his chests and her arm around him. He tried to move and not to wake her up, but he failed.  
"Sorry. I didn't have intention to wake you up." said Buffer when he saw that she was awake.  
"How time is it?" she asked.  
"Dunno." answered Buffer and strech himself over to take his watch from night stand. "Sorry." he added.  
"Nikki is going to pay me for this. She is lying in her comfortable bed while we get a room with two beds, which one was beneath window which can fell every moment." said Bomber and rised and stretched her neck.  
"Look we will be in Perth tonight so you will take rest. Me too." said Buffer and smiled.

After they woke Nikki up, they moved with their trip towards Perth. Nikki was sitting in back seat and she was looking in the same photo what pissed Bomber's boyfriend. Last fishing trip. They all were so happy. Nikki smiled. John was wright, Bomber and Buffer were looking as a couple.  
"You are in good mood Nav." said Buffer and glanced on back.  
"Yes I am." she answered.  
"Of course she is. She was sleeping in comfortable bed in the room with stabile windows." groaned Bomber while she was driving.  
"I am really sorry guys." said Nikki while little grin was playing on her lips.  
"Not you dare to smile." threatened Bomber.  
"I am not smiling." said Nikki and smile what wanted to burst out suddenly dissapiered. Making Bomber angry wasn't good idea.

Five hours later they came in Perth. All three of them were tired. They find some hotel and book rooms.  
"Hey Bomb." said Buffer while he and Bomber were walking towards their rooms.  
"Yes?" asked Bomber and turn around.  
"Do you want to we go for a drink? We actually didn't talk as old good mates." joked Buffer.  
"Why not." said Bomber and entered in her room. When she closed her doors, she leaned on it. Her heart was bitting and she was scared that it will jump out from her chests. Bomber didn't know what was happening, but in Buffer's presence she always was feeling so confused, especially now. She stormed on the bed.  
"What weeks am I going to have?" she asked alloud.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for long wait. I was busy. Here is third chapter. I hope you will enjoy. Tell me in comments what week Bomber is going to have? Hahaha. So this is really short chapter with little humour. Enjoy and let me know what you think about it.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joshua Holiday was sitting on stairs in front of his porch when he saw familiar frames.

"Nikki?" he asked confused. Nikki came in front of him and slapped him and hit him couple times on his chests. Then she kissed him and hugged him crying.

"I thought you were dead!" she yelled being in his arms.

"I am sorry." said ET and kiss her forehead. She moved from his grip.

"We will talk later." said Nikki and smiled. He smiled too so happy to see her again. Then someone hit him.

"Hello Bomber." said ET and put a hand on his broken lip. "To I turn other side to you hit me too Buff?" he added.

"No. Bomber did that instead of me." answered Buffer.

"We will leave you two now to talk." said Bomber and she and Buffer walk away.

"I love you." said Nikki.

"I love you too Nikki." said Josh and kiss her.

"You think she won't kill him?" asked Buffer with grin.

"She loves him." answered Bomber.

"You want to we go on drink while we are here in Perth. We can not leave Nikki alone here and we have some time off." asked Buffer.

"Of course." said Bomber and became nervous. "I am happy that ET is alive and Nikki finally will find her happiness." she added while she and Buffer were walking down the beach.

"She really tried to kill herself?" asked Buffer and Bomber nodded.

"Yes she did." answered Bomber.

"Why the hell she didn't ask us for help..." started Buffer.

"Ask who? You left. Without goodbye. You just left." said Bomber with bit pain in her voice and Buffer looked into her. He has never realised that his leaving hurted Bomber so much.

"I needed a new start. I didn't think my leaving hurted you guys a lot." answered Buffer.

"Of course it did Pete. When Nikki went into hospital after she tried to kill herself I was alone. I didn't have who to call. You were on other part of world and then I needed you more than ever." said Bomber and looked into him.

"I am sorry..." started Buffer.

"Now it is little bit too late for that." interjected Bomber. "Look let's not to talk about it." she added when they arrived in front of the pub. They entered in and sit for a table. Pub was empty. Only couple blokes for two more table.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Buffer when waitress brought drinks to them.

"Dunno. You can return back in Cairns. I will stay here more couple days and then return too, probably without Nikki." answered Bomber with smile.

"I will stay here too. I am having a shore leave for a month. So this is like a holiday with friends. As a fishing trip what ET took us." said Buffer.

"Don't remind me on that trip. John saw photos from that trip and became very jelaous on you." said Bomber and start to talk about it.

Nikki was standing on balcony, with sheets wrapped around her skin and looked on sunset.

"Where have you dissapiered?" asked Josh and stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waists and pull her closer.

"Becca is getting married for some jelaous bloke and Buffer is having some obnoxious career woman for girlfriend." said Nikki and sighed.

"Don't even think about it. We shouldn't mess in their lives." said Josh and put his chin on her shoulder.

"But they helped us. And Bomber was always there for me. We have to help them." said Nikki and lean on Josh.

"How? I don't have a love potion." said Josh.

"Remember when we were on that fishing trip and when you told me that Buffer and Bomber could be a couple one day?" asked Nikki.

"Yes but that was a long time ago." said Josh. He sighed knowing that he won't rid Nikki that easily. "What do you want to I do?" he added. Nikki smiled happily and turn and kiss him.

"Fishing trip. Organise it again." said Nikki with smile and looked into him.

"Ok." answered Josh kissed her and drag her back into bedroom.

 **Author's note: Here is one more chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed in this chapter. Nikki and ET finally together and they are happy. I hope you liked it too. This is nikki/josh story so probably I will left bomber and buffer as a friends. Tell me your depinion.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nikki's plan to somehow conect Buffer and Bomber and make them happy fell in water when Yvonne show up in Perth. Now one week how Yvonne came in Perth, Buffer wasn't spending a time with Bomber anymore. Nikki hated being in Yvonne's company, but now she was going anywhere where Buffer.

"No no and no. Why the hell did you call her on fishing trip?" yelled Nikki and looked into Joshua.

"What I should to say to Pete? Sorry mate but your girlfriend can not go because Nikki thinks that Bomber is perfect match for you?" asked ET sarcastic.

"Why do you think why Bomber didn't came on barbecue two days ago? Because she can't stand seeing Buff with other woman." said Nikki. "And what do you think how she will feel on that fishing trip?" she added.

"Look I am not going to say Buffer anything. Bomber if she wants she can go. If she doesn't want what should I do?" said ET and went in kitchen. Nikki sighed frustrated and took her purse.

"I am going to see Bomber." she added and went out slamming door behind her. ET sighed knowing Nikki, she won't give up easily.

Nikki was right, Bomber didn't like to be in Yvonne's company. Reason number one was that she was total career woman and she probably was heartless. Reason number two, Bomber couldn't stand someone who she liked with another woman and she couldn't wait to pass that fishing trip to she can go back in Cains and return her normal life what she had before Joshua Holiday didn't decide to return from dead. Bomber was sitting in her hotel room when someone knock on door. She raised and opened it.

"Hey Nikki it is good to see you. said Bomber with smile and let her through. Nikki went in.

"ET decided to invite one more person on that fishing trip." said Nikki and looked in Bomber who sit on bed and took her tablet.

"Yvonne? That's ok for me." said Bomber an looked on her emails not very interested in reading it.

"No it is not ok for you. You think I am an idiot? Well I am not. I can see how much you like Pete and only blind person wouldn't see it." said Nikki practically yelling.

"Even if I like him, he made his choice." said Bomber.

"Yes he made his choice because you didn't let him to have a choice did you?" asked Nikki and narrowed her eyebrows.

"What choice?" asked Bomber confused.

"You should to tell him you like him and he would choose you. I know." said Nikki and Bomber looked into her.

"You are crazy." said Bomber and looked on some photos on her tablet. "I think I will pop by to this beach while you are on that other beach." she added.

"Ok. It is abandoned beach." said Nikki making a plan in her head.

"Sounds more better for me then." said Bomber.

"I have more things to arrange for that fishing trip. See you tomorrow then." said Nikki with smile.

"Sure." said Bomber and walk her towards doors. When Nikki went out Bomber returned on her bed and crashed on it thinking about everything what Nikki said.

Joshua Holiday was having a feeling that much better for him would be to bang his head on table in that moment.

"You know Bomber Pete. You probably said something not even aware of it and she pissed off because of it and now is avoiding you." said Nikki while small smile was playing on her lips.

"But I didn't say anything what could upset her." said Pete rubbing his head.

"I think you did. She decided to go on that far away and abandoned beach." said Nikki. "You should to use it and to talk with her." she added.

"Yvonne is..." started Pete.

"I will take care for her. She will understand." interjected Nikki.

"For Christ sake. I can not stand this anymore. I am sorry Nikki but I will tell him." said Josh.

"Josh..." started Nikki.

"No. If you don't feel bad working behind your friends backs I do. Pete she thinks Bomber like you and that you two would be perfect match and for that she want to send you on that beach." said ET.

"Why are you doing that again Nikki? Trying to connect me with someone. I am perfectly happy with Yvonne." said Pete being angry.

"If you can lie yourself, you can not me. I can see it." said Nikki. "And you and Bomber are too blind to see how much you like each other." she added angry and raised. "You Mr Holiday will sleep here tonight." she added yelling and went into bedroom and slammed door behind her.

"What a character." said ET and looked into his best mate.

"What do you think? Was she right?" asked Buffer and looked into ET.

"I don't know mate. You and Bomber know that best." answered ET and lift his shoulder up and down.

"See you tomorrow then." said Buffer and went out. ET looked into bedroom direction and went and knock on doors.

"Go away." said Nikki from inside.

"Just need to take a pillow and blanket." said ET from doorway and went in hoping she won't throw something on him.

"Ok." she said standing by bed's side. "Take it and get out." said Nikki.

"One more thing without what I can't sleep." said ET and leaned in and kissed her passionately. She first tried to push him away but then she softened and he wrap his arms around her and carefully lied her on bed.

"Kissing won't help you every time Mr Holiday." said Nikki into kiss.

"Well this time will. And kissing is not only thing what I have on my mind." answered ET and kiss her neck.

Buffer went back into hotel. His all way back pass in thinking about what Josh and Nikki said. Of course Bomber was attracting him but who wouldn't be attracted by woman as Bomber, but now he started to ask himself was there something more than simply attraction. He arrived in hotel and entered in his hotel room. He heard water in bathroom and sighed. He was happy with Yvonne. Maybe happy was too strong word but she was great woman and... 'great Nikki. You succeeded in messing up my mind with your story' thought Buffer and change himself in sleeping gear and lied into bed thinking what he should to do next day.

"I didn't hear when you came." said Yvonne and lied by his side.

"You were under shower." answered Buffer not very tempted to talk with anybody in that moment.

"Why you didn't join to me?" asked Yvonne playfully and start to kiss his neck slowly lifting his t-shirt.

"Look Yv I am not in mood and I am too tired. Have a good night." he said and turn his back to her. Yvonne sighed and looked for a moment into him.

"Goodnight." she said and lied down too having a feeling she start to lose him.

 **Author's note: here is one more chapter for this one story. Hope you will enjoy. What do you think should happen next in next chapter? Who Buffer should to choose? Let me know and review it please.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: chapter rated MA, not for people under 18.**

Chapter 6

"Do not even think about it." said Josh and looked in his girlfriend while they were standing on beach of one island.

"I told you so. Bomber just came with us on this island and went on that beach." said Nikki happy because she was again right.

"So what are you expecting to I do?" asked ET.

"Tell Buffer where the beach is. And send him there." said Nikki and wrapped her arms around him. "Thrust me, nothing is more romantic than sea, beach, sunset, fire and tent on beach and no one around." she added with smile.

"What I suppose to do with you?" said ET and sighed. Then he kiss her and went towards Buffer.

"Mate can you go and check..." started ET when he step close to Buffer.

"I have to talk with Bomber. Nikki is right. We are avoiding each other." said Buffer and start to walk for other side of abandoned island.

"Where did he go?" asked Yvonne when she saw that Pete walk away.

"Let him go." said ET. Yvonne sighed and went in her tent being frustrated. After couple moments, Yvonne packed her things and went back in Perth angry because Pete left for that nurse.

Bomber finished with making tent up and she set up fire on beach. She really liked camping. And here was perfect place. She had a time and space ti think. Her wedding planes fell in water after everything. Now she should to return in Cairns and move with her life.

"We have to talk." said Buffer when he came behind her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bomber and raised from beach.

"I said we had to talk Bomber." said Buffer and stand in front of her.

"About what?" asked Bomber and looked into him.

"You started to mess up with my head and my feelings. Nav's words what she said yesterday didn't help either." said Buffer and step close to Bomber.

"What...?" asked Bomber confused and looked into him. Buffer didn't answer. He took her in his arms and kiss her very passionately. Bomber first was stiffen but then she wrapped her arms around him and kiss him back. When they broke a kiss to catch some breath, they looked into each other for a moment.

"Oh god I wish you so much Becca." said Buffer and kiss her neck and run his hands under her long shirt.

"Then take me." said Bomber and kiss him again. He picked her up and carried her in tent and ly her on some kind of sleeping rack. Bomber removed his t-shirt over his head throwing it somewhere and kiss him again while his hands wandered beneath her long shirt and slowly remove it away. Then he slid his hands on her body towards her neck making her moaning in kiss. Buffer untied her upper part of her bikini and remove it away. He slid his lips on her neck, down on her collarbone towards her breasts kissing and caressing it. Bomber moaned with pleasure running her hands on his neck. Buffer removed rest of their clothes and ly over her kissing her neck and back her lips.

"Tell me when you want it." he whispered near her ear, his voice husky from passion.

"I want it now." she whispered back and moaned bit loud when he entered into her. "Oh Pete." she added sighing breathless. Buffer keep moving into her on moment be very gentle and on a moments very hard and fast what was driving her crazy. Bomber wrapped her legs around his waists and pull him closer to her and moaned as he entered deeply into her with hard jolt. Bomber moaned loud and pull him close to her and he moaned too wrapping his arms beneath her back. Bomber buried her fingernails in his shoulders when he moved once more faster and harder making her coming close. They both finished in same time moaning loud each other names.

Epilogue

Nikki and Josh married six months after with just couple friends being there and four months later they get a daughter Lillian. Nikki ask for a transfer and she is serving in Perth. Josh returned into Navy after he was relised from protection custody.

Buffer and Bomber returned into Cairns. She is working into Barry General hospital as a nurse and Pete was posted back on Hammersley as their XO after being promoted after two more tours in Iraq. After his tours in Iraq he and Bomber married and get a twins daughter and son, Delia and Dannie.

 **Author's note: here is final chapter of this story. I hoped you all enjoyed in this story. Thanks for support. Like I already said this chapter is not for people under 18 years old.**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
